


Transcendent

by Klioud



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Love, Tags in Chapter Description
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klioud/pseuds/Klioud
Summary: Ficlet & Drabble Collection.No matter where they are, these two will always reach for each other.





	1. Drabble - Modern AU: Airplane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble - Modern AU.

Her excitement is palpable. 

The line practically crawls through the jet bridge. Cloud watches Aerith bounce ever-so-slightly on her feet as she quintuple-checks her boarding pass. The quivering shape of her mouth tells him that she is just as thrilled at the prospect of flying for the first time as she is for their vacation.

“Want the window seat?” he asks her. 

“Oh, definitely! You don't want it? I was gonna Rock-paper-scissors you for it.”

“Nah,” Cloud says. Waves a hand. “I prefer an aisle seat.”

Her smile is already more captivating than anything he might see outside that window.


	2. Double Drabble - Unspecified Universe: Hold on Tight

The idling motorcycle smells just as Aerith had imagined machinery predating Mako energy's popularity might have. Cloud thumbs a small lever near the handle into place while she settles into her own behind him. Aerith takes the deliberate-looking lift of his elbows as her cue to grip onto his waist.

“Here.” With his palm suddenly against the backside of her hand, Cloud guides them together over his stomach. Her other hand follows suit. Fingertips grazing the lip of his belt, Aerith's breath hitches. Explodes as a three-note laugh against the skin of his neck.

She realises then just how far the rest of her body had followed her hands forward.

Cloud goes almost entirely still. Her nerves do not miss how his hand presses her own even flatter— even _closer_ — against his stomach. 

It is hard to tell if either one of them is still breathing. 

Unable to help herself, Aerith laughs again. She grants him the mercy of turning her head to let it spill against her shoulder instead.

“I'll hold on tight,” she tells him. Notices how his hand still lingers on her own. How the tips of his ears are a delightful red. “Let's get going, Cloud.”


End file.
